1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus for performing recording on the basis of information read by reading means, such as a scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus used for printers, copying machines, facsimiles, etc. is designed to record an image formed of dot patterns on a recording medium, such as recording paper or a plastic thin plate, on the basis of image information.
Image information to be recorded is image information processed by a host apparatus in a printer. This image data is transmitted to the printer side in the form of parallel signals or serial signals, and an image formed of dot patterns is recorded on the basis of the image data.
In a copying machine, in contrast, an original document is read optically by reading means which is provided integrally therein. Image information thus obtained is formed into a latent image on a drum by means of analog or digital optical means, and this image is transferred to paper and recorded. Also, in a facsimile, signals which are read in by an image scanner which is provided integrally therein in a similar manner are transferred to another facsimile over a telephone line, and this image data is reprocessed and recorded.
As described above, a printer in the prior art, unlike an information output apparatus, such as a copying machine or a facsimile, performs recording on the basis of image data processed by a host apparatus. The image data processed by the host apparatus is input by reading the image data by a scanner or the like.
That is, in the prior art, three apparatuses of a host apparatus, a printer, and a scanner are provided individually, and this arrangement, for the first time, makes it possible to output an image by a printer.
However, since each apparatus is provided individually, it is difficult to use these apparatuses as a single unit in which these apparatuses are integrated, and also it is inconvenient for transportation. In a case where each apparatus is not used in an integrated manner, power consumption is increased.
With respect to such problems, an image reading and recording apparatus has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 62-178058, such that a reading scanner is provided in the carriage in which an ink jet recording head is mounted in what is commonly called a serial type printer using the ink jet recording head, and an original document is read as the carriage is moved. Although such an arrangement eliminates the above-described problem that apparatuses are provided individually, it is found that new problems described below may arise due to the fact that the reading scanner shares the ink jet recording head and the carriage.
That is, since the reading scanner is provided closely to the ink jet recording head, there is the risk that ink mist caused as ink is discharged from the ink jet recording head may be deposited on the reading scanner and the electrical system thereof, deteriorating the reading performance.